Yami Host Club
by Devil Thrill
Summary: WARNING! there are spoilers for Host Club


**Declaimer:** These is not my characters, I promptly used Host Club's storyline a bit and the characters of Yami no Matsuei. This is a fan fiction that the characters and part of the storyline….is NOT mine. So don't sue me please?

This is my first time writing a fan fiction so please do not criticize me too much or you'll make me not want to write. Whoa, that was a run on sentence.

There will also be **spoilers** of Host Club, so do not read unless you've seen the anime or read the manga.

Also **yaoi **might quite be involved with this fanfic, so gay boy haters, please leave and don't give your disgusted comments. Just leave.

**The Curse of the Host Club**

"Honestly, this school! I don't understand it one bit" A young boy, with thick giant glasses, and messed up bed-head brownish hair, made his way up the stairs. "Sure. this place is beautiful but the school should have their libraries for studying. Not social hours!" Sighing he scratched his head, always he was the center of attention since he was the only, one in the school, without uniform. It not that he didn't want it, it was because he couldn't afford one.

As he reached, the top of the stairs he noticed the halls were much quieter than the bottom halls. Nodding in satisfaction he continued to walk through the halls frowning since there were no other rooms. Finally at the end of the hall, was a music room. The teen stared blankly at it, before thinking to himself on why a music room would be around. Shrugging he didn't really care what room would it be as long as it was quiet.

Then the door was opened

A dozens of rose petals fluttered around him. Confused the teen looked up to see a bright light and winced. When his eyes opened six men greeted him with the warmest smiles.

Later, there was a slack of disappointment from the six once they noticed a man appeared into the room. Soon silence came through the whole room until two twins popped up to take a better look at the boy. After careful studying they looked at their leader who was sitting down on the only chair "It's a boy. And the common boy no less."

Nervously the 'common boy' already felt uncomfortable with staying in the room; there were only six people. Yet his stomach came into complete mush, these were all beautiful and handsome men. "Excuse me" He bowed slightly but the leader stopped him from getting out of the room.

"No, no…you are mostly welcome here, Hisoka Kurosaki."

Shocked Hisoka looked at him confused, this man was a complete stranger to him. "Um…have we met before?" He asked dully

"Of course not, but you're the talk of the school. It's not an everyday thing that we get a 'common folk' in here since most of us are rich. My name is Tsuzuki Asato, a senior here…pleasure. However most people call me 'king' since I'm the creator of this club."

Staring at the rest of the members Hisoka backed away "I'm sorry but I think I am in the wrong room. I'm not interested in Host Clubs, I just wanted a place so I can study"

Once more his hand reached for the exit but a happy cheerful blond glomped him "Its not fair that Tsuzuki gets to be introduced so I'll introduce myself next."

Sighing the emerald boy glared at him "I'm in no interest to hear the introductions, of you people. Now if you excuse me this 'common folk' has to get out of here so I…" Before he could even finish his sentence he felt the heavy weight of the other man and was no angry "Would you lay off! I don't care who you are or what you do! Just leave me alone!" Hisoka pushed the blonde away from him but lost balance and fell against a stool. Turning around Hisoka's eyes went huge seeing that a large beautiful vase was starting to tip over away from the stool. Quickly he made his way to grab the vase before falling and failed. The vase was shattered.

"I know you were in a hurry to leave. However, I believe we must hold you responsible for breaking that vase just now." Another member stepped in as he had a devil's smile at the commoner. Terrified Hisoka backed away trembling no knowing what to say or do.

"Don't worry, he tends to scare everyone like that" Tsuzuki giggled until his face expression changed as well "But you ARE going to pay for the vase right?"

"I can pay…it'll just take some time for me to get the money…just exactly how much is the vase anyway?"

The devil-faced man took out a notebook slightly writing things on it. Looking up he pushed up his glasses grinning once more, making Hisoka jump. "Well, to be quite honest, your debt is going to take a lot of time…since the price is up to $130,500. However, if you would like to work for the club…your debt will be paid. Oh yes, pardon me…I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Seiichiro Tatsumi, so call me Tatsumi."

"Its…a pleasure…. I'm sure…" The boy huffed sarcastically with his eyes glued to the broken vase hoping it was all a dream. "Since I can't afford it, I guess I'll work here till it's enough to cover up the expenses of the vase."

"Wonderful!" Tsuzuki perked "Then I shall introduce you to our crew!" He laughed cheerily.

"This is Yuma and Saya the twins, Tatsumi our club treasurer, Watari the cutie, and Hajime the quiet. I already introduced myself but…I'll say it again, I, Tsuzuki is king of the club! So you may call me king!"

Hisoka felt like a whole lot of energy just drained out from his body, it was going to be a long day working for these people.

**Later…**

"Master Tsuzuki, I hear you allowed the commoner to be allowed in the Host Club." A woman smiled as she took a small sip of her tea.

"Well, he was in desperate trouble so I couldn't just leave him alone in the street alone…now. Enough about the kitten, I want to know about you more, princess." Tsuzuki stared at the girl with his most flirting eyes and moved close to her face.

Blushing she almost fell in faint feeling his breath against her face.

Hisoka stared rather in disgust at the way the man flirted with his guests. Sighing he laid out the groceries silently in the back. Seeing this, Tsuzuki had his attentions to what Hisoka was doing. He lifted up a box reading aloud "Pocky" Everyone stopped talking at once to stare at the box in amazement.

"Whoa! I heard of those before but I didn't think I'd see the real thing! This is common at the common folk's land. Most amusing to us though!" Tsuzuki exclaimed as the other nodded in agreement.

Sighing at their stupidity Hisoka snatched the box away from him. "Its just a snack to me, all right? Its not for you…" Before the boy finished his sentence Tsuzuki took it back. "Come now my kitten, you shall show me how this 'Pocky' is to be eaten."

Once more Hisoka took it "Fine, Fine I will. But there isn't anything interesting to look at here, I'll give you that." He held the box high up in the air and opened it. When the crowd made a loud gasp, Hisoka made a face at their idiocy. "Yes, that is how you open it. And there is a bag inside to make sure that no bugs get to the food."

"The common folk's have bugs in their snacks?"

"No, we don't. Its just for safety issues." Sighing he continued with his little lesson "Then you open the bag and you'll get the actual food." Taking out a pocky he took a bite out of it. "And it tastes really good"

Amazed by Hisoka's lesson Tsuzuki took it and ate it. The crowd gasped letting one girl to faint to see the master of the club eat such 'trash'. Munching it for a while Tsuzuki announced, "THIS IS DELCIOUS COMMON FOLKS FOOD!" Everyone cheered but Hisoka, who felt embarrassed with everyone's behavior.

"Oh Hisoka, it was so good" Sparkling he moved his hand over to the boy's chin happily. "Your lesson has certainly inspired me to eat theses…common folk's sweets."

"Is that right? Instead of saying 'common folks' all the time, do you mind just saying sweets or just food? It's rather annoying that you call it with a 'common folk'"

Tearing up Tsuzuki made his way towards the boy again "Oh Hisoka! Don't say such things! The common folks are just common unlike us; we are desired by the food! Please do not be insulted! I would like to learn more about the common folk's way of living!"

"Hmm something seems very odd, Tsuzuki…" Yuma suddenly said brushing his long hair to the back. "Don't you see that too, Saya?"

His twin brother agreed, "Yes, I do agree dear brother. Since…this vibe isn't very pretty…since, Tsuzuki is a fine looking man…yet…his partner that he touches…isn't really attractive…Mostly girls would be attracted to when two boys put their bodies close together like…" The two boys moved the bodies together as their arms wrapped around each other's waist. "This. Yet for Hisoka's looks, it's impossible for him to look beautiful. And we wasted our breath for saying this."

Frowning Hisoka shook his head rather annoyed "Well I don't really care about my looks. I only came here for my grades…not exactly for love"

"But Hisoka…I think you'd look really attractive without your glasses…why don't you wear contacts?" Tsuzuki stared at him closely as he took off the glasses slowly

"Well that's because my old ones kind dried up on me, I got too lazy to buy new ones…so I just wear my dad's contact lens…what's wrong?" He looked at Tszuki's shocked face was Yuma and Saya closed up as well. Snapping his fingers Tsuzuki gave out random orders.

"Yuma! Saya! Fix up his hair!"

"Tatsumi! Go see if you can buy a male uniform"

"Hajime! Hurry and get your spare contact lens!"

"Watari! Entertain the ladies with your cuteness!"

The twins quickly grabbed Hisoka by the arm and started off to cut his hair. With Hisoka looking furious he growled through his teeth "Exactly what are you doing?"

"Not to worry" The twins reassured "We are pros at cutting hair"

"This isn't really what I meant…but…"

Once the hair cutting was finished Tatsumi came in with a box and held it out to Hisoka. "Wear it…our 'king' demands for it"

"Hey! I can't afford wearing one of those, so no thanks"

Tatsumi smiled and his smile was like a glare at the boy. "Please Hisoka. Take my smile as a warning, for if you do not wear this…I went through this trouble for nothing."

Nervously the boy took the box away from Tatsumi's hands and nodded "r…right! NOW GET OUT!" Angrily he kicked Yuma, Saya, and Tatsumi out of the dressing room.

"Hisoka! Are you done changing yet?" Tsuzuki shouted outside from the dressing room. But no answer was given at all. Irritated Tsuzuki opened the door and was shocked to see a beautiful boy staring right at him. A blush came across Tsuzuki's face as he backed away in amazement.

"Wow!" Yuma stared in amazement, "I didn't think you would be this pretty…its not bad…the uniform suits you so well…"

Watari gazed at him smiling "Pretty! You look so pretty Hisoka! You could almost look like a girl!"

"Its not like I asked for you guys to do this to me…so why I'm I dressed up like this again?" Hisoka's eyes eyed the blushing club president who was still blushing harshly.

Getting back to his wits. The violet-eyed man pointed a finger at the shocked Hisoka "STARTING FROM NOW KUROSAKI HISOKA! YOU SHALL BE REPAYING YOUR DEBT, IF YOU ATTRACT ONE HUNDRED CUSTOMERS!"

Shocked Hisoka rather scrub the floor than to work as a Host Club. "This…has to be a curse…"

"Nonsense! What on earth would make you sat that?"

"Trust me…I know…it's a curse" Hisoka sighed as he waved his hand to walk out of the room.


End file.
